Fate: Mega Man Zero
by CheesyGrail
Summary: Shirou accidentally summons a "Legendary Hero" Saber to his rescue! Except this Saber never cared about justice and doesn't recall ever calling himself a hero...
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning of Z-Saber

Author's Note: At first the story will generally follow the beginning of Fate/Stay Night practically word by word but will really start to deviate from it around Chapter 3.

* * *

**"Fate/Mega Man Zero: Chapter 1, The Summoning Of Z-Saber"**

"…This is bullshit.  
I can't accept this. I can't just die here meaninglessly.  
I was saved. I was saved, so I can't die so easily.  
I have to live and fulfill my obligations. If I die, I can't do that."

These are the thoughts that are flowing through Emiya Shirou's mind as a blue clothed supernatural being of unimaginable strength stands before him in the form of a man.

Carrying a crimson red lance the man was able to push back Shirou to his shed.

Shirou knew how the being was going to pierce his heart and kill him for a second time, even though he was just revived from the exact same killing blow not too long ago.

"His lance will pierce me.

The spearhead will cut into my flesh and pierce my heart."

He was in awe facing the man, for he knew of the enviable was coming.

"It pisses me off.  
It's ridiculous to kill someone that easily.  
It's ridiculous for me to die so easily.  
Dying twice in one day, that's ridiculous as well.  
Damn, everything is so screwed up that I can't contain it all and…"

Struggling with the emotions he felt; along with the all the injuries he has withstand this day, he gasps for the right words to say at the moment.

"Damn it, I..."

Emiya Shirou could not except being killed so meaninglessly. He wanted to fight back desperately...

When suddenly a blinding light appeared from behind him.

Just like magic a figure stepped forth and repelled the lance that was thrusted at his heart, facing the enemy that he could not.

"What!?...Can it be!? The Seventh Servant!?" The blue clad man yelled.

"Huh?" Shirou questions if what he is seeing is actually happening.

All he knows is the figure who appeared in front of him was a girl wearing some strange armor.

The man readies his deflected lance, but the girl swings something she is holding.

Sparks fly twice.

A strong swing. The man hesitates, receiving a heavy blow from the girl.

"Kuh!" Realizing he is at a disadvantage the man with the lance jumps out of the shed with bestial speed.

While keeping her guard up against the man, the girl quietly turns to Shirou.

The wind blows strongly.

The clouds drift and the moon appears for a brief moment and a silver light shines into the shed and lights up the girl in graceful form.

"…"

Shirou was speechless. Not because he was confused by the sudden turn of events. He was at a loss for words because of this girl's overwhelming beauty.

The girl stares at him emotionlessly with her jewel-like eyes and porcelain like face.

"-I'll ask you this, How am I alive? And what happened to Ragnarok?" She said in a deep mechanical like voice...A guy's voice.

"You're a...boy?" Shirou asks in surprise.

He doesn't know who he is or what he's talking about. All he knows is that this small boy is the same kind of being as the man outside...

...and maybe even something completely different.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reploid Vs The Servant

Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty much a retread of the whole summoning scene but as you'll see from this chapter things start going towards some interesting turns...

* * *

**"Fate/Mega Man Zero: Chapter 2, The Reploid Vs. The Servant"**

"You're a...boy?" Shirou asked in surprise.

"Hmph. Forget I asked..." The boy says averting his eyes.

"Ungh!" A pain shoots through Shirou's left hand. Like a hot iron has been placed on it.

As soon as Shirou felt that happen the boy turned to face the shed's door.

-There stands the man with his lance ready in his hand.

Moving faster than Shirou could think the boy leaps out of the shed without hesitation. Shirou get's up and follows him, ignoring the pain that his body feels.

(For added effect play this on YouTube! =D  watch?v=EsQI7Q4X8Nc)

"There's no way that kid will be a match for him. Even armored like that he's smaller than me!" Shirou thinks.

"Sto-!" His words are silenced by the sound.

"Wha…?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is he?"

The sounds of weapons, sparks are born from steel hitting a beam of light.

The lance-wielding man wordlessly attacks the boy who jumped out of the shed but the boy is able to parry the blows of the lance and knocks away the following attacks, driving the man back with every blow.

"I...can't believe it."

Shirou is shocked how that boy is overpowering that man.

A battle has begun.

What happened between Shirou and the man when he tried defending himself earlier wasn't a battle.

A battle is a fight between two people who can kill each other. Whatever the difference in skills, if each has a way to kill the other, then you can call it a battle.

The fight happening now is a battle in that sense.

The man with lance that is thrown with even more power, but the boy parries it with the "glowing thing" in his hands and closes in on the man.

"Damn…!" The man says as he retreats a bit. He then holds his lance vertically to protect his ribs as the boy goes for them.

"Guh…!" For a moment, the man's lance glows. It was a blow like a wavering explosion. The instant the man blocks the glowing thing the boy's holding the lance in his hand glows as if it was electrified.

The man and even Shirou could sorta tell what was happening.

It resembled a force of magical energy so strong that it was visible. In each of the boy's blows there was a terrible amount of energy. That outrageous amount of energy is penetrating the opponent's weapon just by touching it.

If you think of the man's lance as an accurate sniper rifle, the blows of the boy are like those of a powerful shotgun.

Every time the boy swings, the yard outside of the shed is filled with light.

But…that isn't what's overpowering the man.

"What are you doing? Using that strange weapon!" The man complains while avoiding the boy's fierce attacks.

"Strange? It can match against your attacks so I'd say it's normal..." Answers the boy as he attacks even more with the beam of light in his hands.

"You...!" The man retreats but does not even have a chance to counterattack because the boy suddenly switches to a weapon to attack him from that range.

Small yellow orbs of energy quickly fire from the boy's new weapon.

"Is that a...gun?" Shirou says in astonishment.

"Damn! You're even willing to use a weapon like that? You coward!" Shouts the man. His movements become less sharp due to him defending against the boy's rapid fire weapon making him use a different defense style than usual.

The boy yells as he continues to go on the offensive by quickly switching back and forth between the two weapons.

The lance-wielding man is able to block the physical attacks by watching his opponent's leg and arm movements only altering tactics when the boy uses that gun-like weapon of his.

One must admire how skilled he must be to be able to defend against these attacks. Even Shirou could admire his skills despite the fact he's trying to kill him.

However he knows that all one has to do against a defending opponent is to continue to attack until they break.

Oddly enough though the boy suddenly jumps back to gain some distance.

The reasons for doing so become very apparent when he starts to glow with incredible power.

Every passing second his power increases, even changing the color of the glow.

With the boy backing off from his constant attacks the man sees this as an opening and runs towards him with a killing strike.

But before the collision the boy releases that energy he was building up to execute a mighty attack.

The man sees his mistake and tries to pull back, but it's too late...

"Guh...!" The man is blown away by the attack.

"I was hoping that would defeat you, guess I didn't charge it long enough." Says the boy with discontent.

Their distance has widened.  
The two stare at each other silently.

"-I don't know what happened to cause this but you seem to be a very Irregular Maverick.

It's not only Reploids that become Mavericks I see...Either way are you just gonna keep on standing there? You don't seem to be the kind of person who would, so if your not going to be one who attacks first I will pursuit."

"...Hah, you say some peculiar things Saber. If you're going to come towards me you will die. I don't mind if you have a death wish, but let me ask you this first.

What kind of cowardly Hero were you to acquire such Noble Phantasms?"

The man glares as if staring right into his heart.

"Nobel Phantasms? Not sure what those are but I will tell you this.

I never cared about justice, and I don't ever recall calling myself a Hero. I have always only fought for the people I believed in, so I won't hesitate...

If an Enemy appears before me, I will destroy it!"

The man is shocked by that response and lowers his lance, apparently indicating he does not want to fight any more.

"...?" The boy is puzzled by the man's action.

But Shirou knows that stance. After all, the attack that follows that stance technically killed him not too long ago.

"...You don't seem to seem to be an ordinary Servant. So I'll ask just in case since this is our first meeting as well...Do you want to call it even?

It's not a bad deal, right? See, that senile Master over there is useless, and it so happens my Master is a coward like you.

I think it's in both our interests to hold off on this match until we-"

"I refuse. You're not exactly in a position to be making those kind of offers and if you were just going to attack me later we might as well just end things here and now." The boy quickly answers.

"Well I see then! Geez, All I wanted to do was check things out, you know? I didn't want to stay that long since a Servant came out." Said the man disappointed and annoyed by that immediate answer given to him.

"Servant? You keep on using that word but what does it mean in this context?" The boy asks.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Replies the man even more annoyed.

Abruptly It seems like the air around them has started to distort.

The man lowers his stance.  
A chill runs through the air at that moment.  
The magical energy rumbles in a whirlpool, centered on that lance.

The boy readies his glowing beam and glares at the enemy in front of him.

"...See ya later. I'll take that heart of yours!"

The beast jumps.  
The man instantly appears in front of the boy, as if he teleported, and…  
Thrusts his lance at the boy's feet.

"Gae..."

With words themselves are charged with magical energy…

"Bolg…!"

The lance thrust at the boy's feet rushes towards his heart.

"…!?"

His body rises into the air.  
The boy is driven up into the air by the blow of the lance, and he crashes down… no, lands on the ground.

"Rats!"

The boy, who hasn't even received a scratch so far...Has electric sparks violently coming out of his chest!

Shirou, already surprised by how an attack aimed at a persons feet could instantly target and hit the spot where the human heart should be is even more surprised by how electricity is coming out of the person it was just used on.

The boy checks the spot where the lance hit calmly.

"My power core is still stable. It's repairable but even then so I got back up power that I can use if I have to...

Now that I've seen that attack I will have to make sure not to get caught by it again, that's for sure." The boy remarks.

"My fatal Gae Bolg...You survived it and brushed it off like it was nothing!

What are you?!" The man yells at him.

"I am..."

The boy retakes his battle stance, then glares at the man.

"ZERO!"


	3. Chapter 3: Reconnaissance

Author's Note: Alright so Chapter 3 now! You can see how things really are changing from here on out and notice the way this chapter was written differently to mix things up a little compared to the last two chapters. Also note how this one kinda adds little bit more character development.

* * *

**"Fate/Mega Man Zero: Chapter 3, Reconnaissance"**

"I am...Zero!"

I tell this Human Maverick...no, Super Human Maverick who I am.

Not because I think he would recognize my name from the records of the Maverick Wars, or my name having to deal with the origins of the Elf Wars, or even because the recent events I've been involved with lately...

I say my name solely because he asked and I obliged him. Nothing more.

Judging from that frown he's expressing right now that attack he just did to me must have been a trump card of his...Probably used against the usual kinds of enemies he faces.

I can tell from his weapon's abilities its no ordinary lance but it's extraordinary properties are definitely not suited for combat against Reploids...

I would at least think he would be knowledgeable about how damaging a Reploid's power source doesn't necessarily mean it's fatal.

Guess that adds on to the list questions I've been building up to right now.

I remember defeating Dr. Weil, a huge explosion, and suddenly I'm here defending this kid against this guy.

Could have sworn my Helmet was blown off too but I'm wearing it right now...

Anyway, now's not the time to be thinking about that. If anything. If I want get answers, my opponent seems to be the best bet for them at the moment.

"…I screwed up. If I'm going to use this move, it needs to be fatal. Geez, I even find out your identity and for some weird reason I can't even think of a Hero that matches that name and weapon set you have."

Hmm, what did he mean by that?

I can feel the pressure he was giving off a second ago dying down as he's turning around.

What's he planning on doing?

"It is the rule of Servants to fight to the death if your identity is revealed… but unfortunately, my Master is a coward. He's telling me to go back since you were able to survive a direct hit from my lance."

He seriously doesn't think he can just walk away from here does he?

"-You're planning on running away?" I ask.

"Yeah. I don't mind if you come after me, Saber.  
Just be prepared to die when you do."

Unlikely.

Saber...Why does he keep calling me that? Does he call me that because of my Z-Saber?

He jumped over the wall.

"Wait, Get back here!"

I follow after him by jumping on the wall to see where he just went.

Visually I can't see anything, does he have a cloaking device?

Good thing I was able to keep a record of that unique energy signature he was giving off earlier. I might be able to scan area within the radius of-

"A-are you stupid!?"

Hm?

I check behind me to see that kid who's life I just saved...Kind of an odd thing to call me stupid after saving him.

I'll just ignore that, I need to track that guy...

Odd.

There seems to multiple readings on radar matching that signal. Is my scanner broken?

"Do you really plan on following him after being injured like that?!"

That kid again...No use trying to scan at the moment with all this interference going on, and this kid insisting on talking to me.

Maybe he knows something.

I jump down from that wall and land in front of him, now he quiets down all of a sudden.

"..."

He's not saying anything...

"...Well, do you have something to say to me?"

I'll be the one to start the conversation now apparently.

"…The wound is… gone…?"

Wound? Does he mean the damage I got from that guy's lance?

"It was superficial. Auto-repairs started working on it already. The top layer finished repairing but there's still some internal damage that's getting repaired, might take a few minutes."

He looks at me strangely.

Did I confuse him? These are pretty standard features for a Reploid so I don't see why he would be.

"Who... are you?"

" A-Class Rank Maverick Hunter Zero, From the 17th Unit."

Or at least I was.

I mostly said that out of habit.

When I joined the Resistance I didn't really have an Official Rank since I was considered a Special Operative but me saying that full title reminded them who I was...It also reminded myself too.

"17th Unit...A-Class Rank...Maverick Hunter, Zero?"

"Affirmative."

He seems to be more confused. Could have sworn that would have cleared some things up...

"I-I see. That's a strange name."

His temperature increased a bit...is he getting embarrassed?

Now that I think about it he could be a fan.

I had a few of those in my old Hunting days and even some among the Freedom Fighters so could that be why he's acting like this.

"…I'm Shirou. My name is Emiya Shirou, and I live in this house."

"Seems a little outdated if you ask me."

It looks centuries old.

Strange.

"Oh really? I would actually say it's pretty big compared to the usual standards."

What standards is he talking about?

"Ow…!"

He grabs his hand. Is he in pain?

"I-It's burning...!"

That hand of his is burning red.

A surge of energy appears to be coming from a tattoo on his hand...Wait.

My scanner is picking up a low energy reading similar to the guy I just fought against. Very odd.

"What's that red marking on your hand?"

"Argh...I don't know, it just appeared out of nowhere when you showed up"

So...Am I connected to this Symbol somehow?

"How exactly did I-"

My scanner beeps tell me that it's detecting a large source of that energy and smaller source it coming our way.

Is it still malfunctioning?

No, it worked just fine when I scanned Shirou.

Wait-Does that mean it was working fine all this time!?

Rookie mistake! I should have known better!

"You stay here. I'm detecting two readings outside. It might be that killer blue guy again with his so called "Master" so lay low."

"But I-"

I don't have time to listen to him right now, if there's a threat to him or any other humans in the area I must take care of it right way!

I jump over the wall that man jumped over before and land in front of the house.

Surveying the area I see my overall location matches the same period as Shirou's House. No time to think about that though I have to-

...As I turn around I see a man in Red approaching.


	4. Chapter 4: Minor Confrontation

Author's Note: Alright here's a quick chapter before we get to some serious huge info dumping and quite possibly some explanations as to this whole entire situation...Oh and by the way I'm fully aware that Servants are given knowledge about the Era they are Summoned in and about the Grail War.

Zero not knowing is completely intentional and will be explained eventually so be just patient you guys.

Also since this chapter is pretty short I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible but don't expect it too quickly because like I said

"serious huge info dumping"

lol

* * *

******"Fate/Mega Man Zero: Chapter 4, Minor Confrontation"**  


"You stay here. I'm detecting two readings outside. It might be that killer blue guy again with his so called "Master" so lay low."

"But I-"

And just like the blue man, he leaps over the wall and disappears outside.  
I'm left alone in the yard.

"…Two readings?"

As soon as I say it aloud, I realize what it could mean.

"Hold on, are you going to fight again…!?"

My body starts to move.

Without thinking, I run to the gate with full force.

"Haa, haa, haa...!"

I run to the gate, unlock it with trembling hands, and jump outside.

"Zero, where are you…!?"

I search through the dark.  
The moon is hidden, now of all times, and it is completely dark.

But…

I hear something nearby.

"There…!?"

I run to the small road with no sign of anyone on it.

-It happens in an instant.

That man in red from that earlier fight with the one in blue is confronting Zero!

"You're not supposed to be here!"

The man in red runs at Zero without hesitation, while Zero seems to put his guard up and grabs a new weapon I haven't seen him use before, and...

...Hooks the man in red with a chain of energy.

Zero pulls the man in with his chain and switches to his sword to finish him off but right before the man in red's neck is slashed he disappears out of nowhere.

Zero stops and walks calmly towards the person who was behind the red man but a powerful magic blast is then cast, catching him and me by surprise!

The enemy is a magus!

"Guard Shell!"

Zero quickly deflected the large spell the person launched...No, he reflected it back at the person!

I knew he was strong, but this is overwhelming.

That spell was way beyond the caliber of a first-class magus yet he was able to reflect it back!

I hear the sounds of someone falling backwards.  
The magus miraculously dodged the blast which then dissipates, most likely because it could not withstand itself too long after being reflected...but now the enemy cannot move.

The match is decided right then and there.

Zero corners the enemy and points his laser like sword.

"You almost got me there.

I didn't expect you to attack me with a blast like that, let alone me being able to use such an old technique to defend myself against it...

Even so..."

My mind freezes.  
Probably because the moon lights up the scene for an instant.  
I can tell that the figure Zero is pointing at is human.  
I can't tell who it is, but the image of Zero killing someone and getting splattered with blood pops into my head.

Zero moves…

Is he going to pierce the enemy's throat with that "thing" in his hand?!

"STOP, ZERO!"

I scream as loud as I can. His sword stops.

"…Don't. Please don't do it, Zero."

I address him, glaring.

Preparing myself to do my best to stop him.

"Why did you stop me? Clearly she was with that red guy who attacked me a second ago and then she attacked me herself...Safe to say she's not on the most friendliest terms here..."

"I-I'm telling you to wait! We don't know who they are or why they attacked you! So don't do it!"

I try to calm him down as much as I can so he doesn't do what I think he's going to do...

He stares at me in silence, blinking twice.

"You're-"

"You didn't think I was going to kill her did you?"

Huh?

"Regardless whether she attacked me or not I'm the one with the advantage here.

I was just going to ask few questions like if she knew anything about that blue guy, why these energy readings matched up, and why her ally attacked me in the first place."

Huh!?

"Ideally I try not to hurt anyone unnecessarily, especially humans.

It's only if my hand forces me to do so that I fight."

Not hurting anyone unnecessarily…?  
Well, it is true that we should avoid fights as much as possible and if someone randomly attacked me I guess I would at least want find out why they did it.

"Still you shouldn't be swinging swords around…Oh wait, I don't even know if that thing is a sword or not, huh? It looks like a sword.

Anyway! You're still a kid, so you can't do that!"

Zero looks dumbfounded, as if taken aback.

"Kid? I'm no child, I'm over a hundred years old!"

"Wait, what-Seriously?"

"Yes."

Oookay, I did not see that coming...and I've seen some crazy stuff today!

"…So? When will Saber-san lower his sword?"

The figure on the ground suddenly speaks.

Again someone called Zero "Saber"...What's up with that?

"As soon as you agree to answer some questions I got."

Zero suddenly returns to concentrating his attention on his sword.

"Alright then, I'll answer your questions."

Zero lowers his sword and relaxes.  
His hostility disappears and puts away his sword as well.

"I see, then I can stand up right?"

The one on the ground stands up.

She looks shameless, brushing her rear.

…Hey, wait a second.

That sulky person is definitely-WHAAAAAAT…!?

"You, you're Tohsaka…!?"

I can't believe it.

"Yes. Good evening, Emiya-kun."

Tohsaka Rin replies with a big smile.

"Uh..?"

That gets to me.

If she greets me normally like that, everything that happened up to now seems like a dream and… No, my head's about to explode, geez, how easy would things be if it did…!?

"Um, no, well, um… so you were using magic right now, so that means…"

"I'm a magus. Well, we're the same, so it's not something I need to hide."

"Guh…"

When she replies clearly like that, it makes me seem stupid for asking.

"Let's talk inside. You don't know anything, right Emiya-kun?"

So saying, she walks toward the entrance.

I look at Zero to get his take on all of this but he looks more confused than I do.

"Wait Tohsaka, what are you thinking…!?"

And then…She turns, and the smile on her face isn't like the previous one.

"Are you stupid? I am thinking about a lot of things. That's why I want to talk to you.

Emiya-kun, it's good to be surprised by sudden turns of events, but it could sometimes cost you your life if you don't just accept it.

Incidentally, do you understand that now is one of those times?"

She glares at me.

"…!"

"It's fine if you understand. So let's go to your place."

Tohsaka goes through the gate.

"Well, she seems pissed."

No kidding Zero! It's only natural since she just had a sword pointed at her and looked like she was going to be killed!

Is it just my imagination or is she totally unlike how she seems at school?

Anyway Zero and I swiftly follow after her considering we may finally get some answers to all these questions that are building up.


	5. Chapter 5: Explain

Author's Note: Wow this actually came out sooner than I thought it would!

Remember how I said that this chapter is going to have a really huge info dump?

Well it still does but it actually became so long I decided to separate the chapter into two chapters. Especially since the original version of this chapter had the Narrative shift to someplace else in the middle of it so I felt it would be best just to put a split there and make them separate.

Still I hope you guys enjoy will it and if you're not normally a fan of huge explanations I threw in some Easter Egg References here and there to lighten things up a bit while still remaining as true as I can to the original version of this scene.

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

**"Fate/Mega Man Zero: Chapter 5, Explain"**

A "Magus"?

That's what this Tohsaka girl called herself...

Not only that but she called herself the same as Shirou.

...Does that mean he's one too?

My databanks tell me what the word is supposed to mean but...they don't seriously believe they are involved with some sorta magic affair do they?

I mean, while it's true that I am picking up a strange energy reading from the both of them and this seemingly normal human girl was able fire an incredible blast at me just a few moments ago I highly doubt magic is the source of it...

It's probably just a form of science they don't fully understand.

They are kids after all.

I heard many cases in history where advance science was often mistaken for magic so that might be the case here...

Personally for me that blast resembled unrefined Bassnium but that's just my opinion.

If I was in communications with Ciel she could probably give me a real rough scientific explanation of the strange things I've been seeing...or at least come up with a few theories explaining how they are possible.

During my fight with the blue guy I tried establishing an open channel communications uplink to see who I could connect with but for some reason I couldn't even do that.

Maybe these energy readings are giving off feedback interference?

Either way this girl should have some answers to some of my questions.

I know Shirou has his own questions about what's going on too so chances are a few of them might match up.

I follow them down a hallway in his house...

After seeing my overall surroundings since I got here I think one of my first questions will be why everything seems so outdated.

I know how some humans like to keep things traditional but to have whole area like this at this scale seems a little overwhelming...

Shirou stops for a moment.

"Is everything alright?"

Just checking to be sure.

I don't trust that girl all the way just yet so even if she does answers some questions I still have to be a little skeptical of her.

"...No, it's nothing."

We continue walking but now the girl stops.

"Wow, it's pretty big. Japanese-style is unusual for me.

Oh, is that the living room, Emiya-kun?"

Without asking permission she enters the room...A little intrusive isn't she?

Shirou turns on the lights.

"Oh, it's so cold! What's this, the windows are broken?"

Yeah, I wonder what could have happened here...

"I couldn't help it. I was attacked by this lance guy. I was so desperate that I jumped out the windows."

Ah! So that explains it.

"Oh, I see. Then were you fighting him alone until you summoned Saber?"

Okay I can't take this "Saber" nonsense anymore.

"It's Zero."

Also what did she mean by "summoned"?...I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Zero...Not Saber."

She gives off a surprised expression.

"Umm...Are you sure you want be telling me this Saber?"

Again? Really?

"I just told you my name is Zero."

The face she makes is disconcerting...

Maybe she does know something about me after all.

"Anyway Tohsaka, I didn't fight him. He just beat me up."

Shirou resumes the main conversation.

I have to admit the direction the conversation was going before he joined back in felt a little off but I'm sure we'll address it again later on.

"Oh, so you don't try to show off, huh?…I see, I see, you're really just as you appear, Emiya-kun."

She walks over to the broken window, takes a piece of the shattered glass and takes a long look at it...

"-Minuten vor Schweißen"

German? What is she do-

Suddenly she cuts the tip of her finger and puts a drop of her blood onto the glass.

"...!?"

The shattered glass combined on its own and restored itself in a matter of seconds!

What the hell was that!?

"Tohsaka, that was..."

Even Shirou seems confused.

"It's just a small demonstration. It won't be enough to repay you for saving me, but I have to at least do this much...Well, I'm sure you would've fixed it even if I hadn't, but that's just a waste of magical energy, right?

All you really have to do is replace the window, but we don't want to talk in this cold, do we?"

She says it like she just did something that was natural!

I have self-repairing systems but to see glass repair itself like that is something else...

"No, that's amazing Tohsaka. I can't do that sort of thing, so I'm glad you fixed it."

So, Shirou can't do that...

"Huh? There's no way you can't fix it.

Handling glass is so elementary. Restoring glass that broke a few minutes ago is only like an admission test for any school, right?"

"So that's how it is? I was only taught by my father, so I don't even know the basics or the elementary stuff."

They're losing me.

"-Huh?"

Wow, I guess the girl got lost too.

"...Wait. Then you're saying you're just an amateur who can't even run your own workshop?"

"...? I don't have a workshop."

Workshop?

I suppose whatever science their doing needs heavy equipment to perform the stuff they do, but does that mean they are familiar with mechanics as well?

I'll take note of that.

"...I think it's impossible, but I'll ask anyway.

Could it be that you don't know how to handle the five main elements, or how to make a Pass?"

She can handle elements?

I see...so she must use Custom chips in conjunction with her equipment.

That explains the magnitude of the blast she did but what really bothers me is how she said "five main elements" since the only Element chips I've seen were either Flame, Thunder, and Ice...

Not sure what a "Pass" is though, I should ask more about their terminology when the opportunity arises.

"I honestly admit I don't know how to do any of that."

"..."

Well...she's giving off an angry look.

I think Shirou said something he shouldn't have said.

"Then what are you, just an amateur?"

"That's not true. I can at least use strengthening magic."

Does that mean he upgrades equipment?

I should explain to them soon how the "magic" they're talking about it most likely a form of science but best to listen to what they have to say for now.

"Strengthening...that's an awfully odd magic. So, you can't do anything other than that?"

Okay, She's really glaring at Shirou now!

Figures since it seems like she's the one asking all questions rather than answering them.

"...Well, to be honest, probably not."

She puts her palm to her face in frustration.

"...Geez. Why did Saber get summoned to a guy like this?"

"I'm Zero."

"What?"

"You called him 'Saber' again. What's with you guys calling him Saber anyway?"

That's what I want know!

Since Shirou doesn't know why everyone else keeps calling me "Saber" either I guess he and I are the only one's outside of the loop.

"I'm getting to that..."

She sighs and takes a breath.

"Well, I'll begin. Emiya-kun, you don't know what kind of situation you're in right now, correct?"

Shirou nods.

"I thought so...Well, I could tell easily but I have to confirm right? It's only putting flab on my mind if I tell someone that already knows about it."

That's a weird phrase but I'll let it slide.

"To put it bluntly, you have been chosen as a Master.

You have a holy sign on one of your hands, right? On your hand or on your arm.

There are personal differences but there should be three Command Spells engraved.

That is the sign of a Master."

"On my hand...oh, this."

Oh right, those symbols on his hand...

Is she going to explain why they give off such a strange reading?

"Yes. That is also a spell that rules the Servant, so take care of it.

It's called a Command Spell and you can retain control over your Servant as long as you have it."

"...? What do mean by 'Servant'?"

"Yeah I was going to ask the same thing too."

I chime in on the question...however as I do she grows silent in shock and suddenly so does the room.

She stares blankly, blinks once, glares at both of us, and then looks at me.

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Come again?"

"I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull or if this is part of your strategy to win the war or anything but I'm not buying it."

"What?"

Alright. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"You don't really expect me to believe a Servant wouldn't know what it means to be one do you?"

"Wait a second...are you saying I'm one of these so called Servants?"

I recall the man in blue called me a Servant too before he left.

"Oh yeah that lance guy called Zero the "Seventh" one or something like that, what was up with him?"

"You mean Lancer?"

"Lancer?"

I question his name out loud but now that I think about it his name is astonishingly appropriate for him.

"That's actually an appropriate name for him now that I think about it."

Shirou took the words right out of my mouth.

"Still that doesn't exactly tell us what Servant is and why I'm one."

Again she glares right back at me!

I am really supposed to know what that word means?

"Wait does that mean the red guy who was with you was also a Servant?"

"Good question Shirou, I was curious about that as well."

She's still staring at me angrily but switches her sights to Shirou.

"Yes that man in red...Archer, is also a Servant. He's my Servant."

So his name was Archer...That I don't see.

"He attacked me head-on with twin swords though...Shouldn't he have attacked me from long range then if his name is Archer?"

"Just because Archer is his Class doesn't mean he can't attack from close range either Saber."

"Zero."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Shirou steps back a bit. Man, not even Ciel or Iris was like this...

"But I don't know what you mean, and neither does Shirou! Regardless whether or not I'm supposed to know what a Servant is, Shirou doesn't know. So will you at least explain it to him?...You were already going to do that for his sake weren't you?"

I can tell she doesn't like my comment but she seems to calmed down a bit...

"Alright. I know you are an amateur Emiya-kun but you at least know what a familiar is though right?"

"Yeah I heard that a familiar is some kind of an assistant for a Magus."

"Well think of the Servant as a familiar given to you by a certain force in order to win something, and your it's Master."

Master?! You have got be kidding me.

"Look kid, I'll look after Shirou for now since he has people after him but I'm not going to start calling him 'Master' or anything like that."

I'm not going to subjugate myself for anybody, whether it's because of magic or science!

"Yeah you say Zero is a familiar but I'm not entirely convinced. Familiars are things like cats and birds, right? Not some Super Fighting Robot!"

"Super Fighting Robot?"

"I'm a Reploid...The way you guys put it makes it sound like I'm from some cheesy cartoon opening or something."

In all honesty I think the title "Super Fighting Robot" would have suited X more then me...But that's just my opinion.

"Rep...What?"

Now the girl seems confused, the tables have turned...though not for the best.

"Reploid...You know pretty much human Replica Androids?

I know you guys have your own methods and ideals when it comes to technology and science seeing how your environment is purposely kept outdated for your own personal beliefs yet your weapons are at least semi-modern...So there shouldn't be an excuse why you kids wouldn't know about Reploids, especially since we take up a major population of earth."

As I finish saying that I realize that both of them are looking at me speechless, until the girl moves towards me that is.

"I don't think we know anything about that Reploid stuff...and what do you mean by our own ideals and methods on science and technology?"

"It's not my fault that your ignorant on these things."

"Ignorant!? Oooh really Mr.'I don't know what a Servant is'-Saber?"

"At least I'm not pretending that magic is real."

"PRETENDING!? It's because of something like magic your here in the first place!"

"Ohh...So your admitting that your science is the reason I'm here then?"

"It's not science it's Magecraft!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

She get's closer to me giving the impression she wants to fight again.

I stay on my guard preparing myself for battle.

"Woah, woah, guys! Just calm down!"

Shirou gets between the middle of us pushing us away from each other.

"Clearly something isn't adding up right."

He turns towards the girl.

"Tohsaka. Can you give us a general summary on what you have to say?

Then we can compare it to what Zero knows about the situation and maybe we can find out what exactly is going on here."

The girl and I still glare and each other but she nods at Shirou and backs down.

"To put it simply, you two have been dragged into a game.

A survival game between Seven Masters and Seven Summoned Servants.

A game called the Holy Grail War.

It's a battle royale between the Masters that won't end until you kill all other Masters and the one Master that kills the other six Masters with his Servant is awarded with the Holy Grail."

A fight for the Holy Grail? What do I look like, King Arthur?!

"So it's a fight...to the death?"

Shirou tenses up.

"I understand how you feel but I'm just telling you the truth.…Besides, you should understand deep down. You should know you're in a situation you can't just run away from, having been almost killed by Lancer twice now.

She stares right into Shirou's eyes.

"Oh no, that's wrong. In fact, you weren't almost killed, you were actually killed. I'm surprised you're alive again."

Shirou was killed? I remember how I was supposed to be dead a couple of times myself...

Not everybody is pleased when it turns out you didn't die.

"Okay Tohsaka...I think I'm starting to get it but what are these Servants? You said they are something like familiars but they look too humanoid to be one."

"Servants are heroes of the past given bodies. Beings surpassing humans, more like spirits."

"Huh? Heroes of the past given bodies?"

Heroes of the past? Spirits?

Now this is really sounding ridiculous...

Is she implying I was pulled from the past, that this is the future, and I'm a like ghost or something?

That's just crazy.

"That's right. A legendary hero was pulled from the past or the present or whenever and given a body."

Wait...so that means heroes of the past isn't the only option?

Does that mean-

"Hold on! So a "hero of the past" means-"

Shirou looks over at me.

"Uh Shirou, I think I fall under the 'whenever' category here."

"Oh right...that makes more sense."

He scratches the back of his head.

"But a robot from the future? I'm still wrapping my head around that."

"Well I'm still not sure I believe magic."

"I never heard of a magic like this before sooo...we're on the same boat here."

"I don't have any data on direct Time Travel...Freezing time is another story but actually going back to the past is something completely different."

"Why? Does it have to deal with not having enough Gigawatts?"

"Voltage isn't the problem."

"Still this is heavy."

"Weight has nothing to do with it either."

Shirou chuckles a bit.

Did I say something funny?

"Well this technically isn't magic."

The girl interjects before I have time to comment on what Shirou said.

"Think of it as a phenomenon created by the Holy Grail.

It's impossible to recreate a human soul and give it a body without it...

Though I'm not entire sure about a machine."

I kinda get what she said.

There have been a few soulless copies of me before but that raises another question...

If I choose to believe this, does that mean this Grail recreated my body with my actual soul included...or was that just recreated as well?

X was able to reconstruct me with the help of Dr. Cain once before so in my case it might not unheard of to do something along the lines of this but I have the feeling that this scenario isn't really set for Reploids...

...Also one can argue whether or not a Reploid really has a soul.

This girl goes on to mention things like a cycle of reincarnation, like how legendary things achieve a higher rank that separates them from that cycle, how Servants can only hurt other Servants, and how her Servant is resting after that fight I had with him.

I think we're beginning to understand what's going on here.

There's still some doubts for me but I'll listen for the moment.

"So do you understand so far Emiya-kun?"

"...Sorta, but I'm not entirely certain of this. To begin with who started this whole thing and why?"

"That's not something I know about, nor should I answer. You should put that kind of question to the one overseeing the Holy Grail War.

The one thing I can tell you is that all you can do now is to fight and Servants are powerful familiars, so you should use them wisely."

She turns towards me.

"From what I can understand you must not be in full form. You were summoned incorrectly by an apprentice Magus who has no idea how to be a Master, explaining why you have no idea what's going on here."

I pound the metal on my chest.

"I feel pretty solid if you ask me, though I'm not sure what you're talking about when you say 'full form'."

She puts her palm back on her face.

"Geez, I'm regretting it even more now...If I was your Master you wouldn't be so clueless and I probably would have won this war!"

"You're not sounding too confident in the Servant you did summon when you put it like that."

"Well he has his own 'unique' problems."

"What? Is he also from the future?"

"What? No! I-It's, It's something else...You don't need to know about it! It's not like I would tell you anything."

"Oh. Okay."

Felt like I hit a nerve there.

"I'm still curious how a robot from the future could have been summoned.

Relics are often used as a catalyst to summon a hero as a Servant and usually they are something that was important to them during their lifetime...

What could have a strong connection here to drag someone from your time?"

Then it hit me. Something in the past has a strong connection to me?

There's only one thing...one man, I could possibly be connected to here...

A certain someone I would rather forget...

* * *

**After Thoughts**: Phew!...Well, there you go! I think you guys can see why I decided to separate the chapter now right? Heh heh.

Anyway the next chapter going to be a flashback explaining more of the finer details why Zero is here and will hopefully explain more things then this one did.

Also Since it's a flashback it won't be as word-y so that will probably make things easier to follow...

Plus there's a going to be a twist at the end of the next chapter so be on the look out for it! =D


End file.
